Wedding Day Blues
by Jville
Summary: Finished! Sab and Cody prepare for their wedding but someone has a surprise for them. Rated R mostly for the language.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of UC UNDERCOVER. We only borrow them for a while. All other characters are our friends or names we made up.**

Written by: Sweetangeldoball with Jville

Wedding Day Blues Chapter 1 

Sab turned over in bed waking up. She looked over at the clock that read 11:45 pm.  "Why can't I get to sleep?" Sab thought to herself as she turned over to see Cody sound asleep. He wanted to get to bed early that night, she couldn't complain after what he wanted to do.  She looked over at Koby who was sprawled out on the chair across the room. He was knocked out for the night.  Sab then turned back over on her side and closed her eyes. As she was about to drift off to sleep again, a noise from the living room woke her. Her eyes were fixed at the door, listening for another noise hoping it was her imagination. She suddenly heard soft footsteps coming closer to the room.

"Cody..."Sab said quickly whispering. "Cody!"

"What?" Cody asked turning over yawning.

"Someone is in the other room," Sab hissed.

"It's probably just Koby getting a drink in the kitchen," Cody replied closing his eyes. "Go back to bed."

"It's not. He's laying in the chair." Sab turned his head to face Koby asleep in the chair. "Don't you hear that?"

Cody listened for the noise that Sab had heard. He heard the same footsteps. "Shit!" Cody said as he reached over to grab the phone that was usually by the bed. But it wasn't there. "Did you leave the phone in the kitchen?"

"I might've," Sab replied as Cody got out of bed. "Where you going?"

"My cell phone is on the table just outside the door." Cody replied as he walked for the door.

"Don't, they're out there!" Sab hissed again.

"Well what else do you want me to do?" Cody said as he reached the door. He slowly grabbed the knob turning it slowly to open it. He peered out into the darkness to see a small shadow moving toward the kitchen. He walked out into the hallway as Sab watched him. All of a sudden something hit Cody over the head, making him fall to the floor. 

"Cody!" Sab screamed as a figure in black entered the room. Sab jumped from her bed as the person walked toward her. Koby woke up as all this was happening He leaped from the chair barking. He jumped up on the person causing them to back up and trip over a basket.

"Damn dog!" a girls voice said, after trying to get him off her. Another person all in black as well, entered the room. They see their partner on the ground. They see Sab over by the window and walk quickly over to her. They grabbed her but Sab fought back.

"Let go!" Sab screamed as she threw a punch into the person's chest that caused them to stumble back into the wall. With that Sab darted for the door and out into the hallway. She saw that Cody had been moved and ran for the living room. She found him lying on the floor in the front hallway.

"Cody." Sab ran over to him. "Cody wake up." Sab shook him as someone came up from behind her to grab her. "Let go!" She kicked and screamed as another person grabbed her arms and tied them together then gagged her. Sab struggled against the ropes, but they were too tight.

"Carry her out to the car," one of them ordered as they came out of the room.

"What about him?" another asked, indicating Cody.

"Leave him, just get her out," the one who seemed to be the leader ordered as the other two pick Sab off the floor to get her to walk out of the apartment. Sab tried to break free of them, but their grip was too strong as they pulled her out. The leader stayed behind as they left. She walked over to Cody and knelt beside him. "So, you ok?"

"Yeah, but did you have to hit so hard?" Cody replied as he turned over on his back to face her. She took off her black ski mask to reveal herself as Elaina.

"Well, I did have to make it look real. You look, we really freaked her out?" Elaina laughed.

"Yes you did," Cody replied. "So what've you got planned for this party your throwing her?"

"Um...just some girl things," Elaina replied as Koby walked into the room to stand over Cody, licking his face.

"Uh, pup, come on," Cody said as he pushed him away to sit up. "No going over board. I want her returned in one piece, no tattoos, no hangovers and no strippers!"

"Alright, Dad." Elaina laughed as she headed for the door. "Don't worry, she'll be back in one piece."

*****

Sab tried to move her hands out of the rope, but it was no use. It was too tight and strong. She sat in what she thought was a big room with a blindfold over her eyes. A minute later she sensed someone walking towards her.

"Stop struggling, you'll only make it worse," a woman's voice said to her, as she checked the ropes.

"Is everything ready?" another voice asked.

"Yeah." 

"What the hell is ready?" Sab asked worried. 

"Fowl mouth. Relax, you'll find out soon enough," the voice says, as she seemed to move away. Sab seemed to think that one of the voices sounded familiar but wasn't sure.

"Where am I?!" Sab shouted at them.

"You really wanna know?" a new voice replied.

"Yes."

"Ok." The person took the blindfold off. To her surprise it was Paula, who took the blindfold off. She looked around to see all the TDHG's, Elaina, Alex and Monica there. She was sitting, tied to a chair in some restaurant.

"Whose idea was this?" Sab asked looking at Elaina.

"Don't look at me. I was only in on part of it," Elaina defended herself.

"We were all in on it. Have to make your wedding shower party tons of fun and full of surprises," Heather replied.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you guys did this," Sab said as she leaned her head on the back of the chair. 

"Where are we by the way?"

"The Songbird," Monica replied.

Sab looked up at Elaina. "Don't worry, Maria is out of town. She won't be showing up," Elaina assured her.

"Ok, well if you guys untie me, we can get this party started," Sab said looking to one of them to untie her. "You **are** going to untie me?"

"In a bit, first, we have a little surprise," Paula said with a devious smile.

"What? I don't think I can handle anymore of your surprises."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this," Elaina said as she turned the stereo on. Some dance music played as a man came out of the kitchen.

"Oh no! Elaina!" Sab yelled and laughed at the same time. 

"Hey, I couldn't have a stripper at my party but I figured you could, just don't tell Cody."

"Oh my. He's built rather well, in all the right places." Sab giggled as the dancer danced in front of her. Paula and Bea decided to dance with him making Sab laugh harder. 

Elaina untied her as the dancer finished. Elaina went over to sit with Heather and Alex. "I wonder when she'll realize Cody was in on the grab?"

"For Cody's sake I hope it isn't until after the wedding," Alex laughed.

Sab came over to the table. "Which one of you hit Cody?" 

"I believe that was Elaina," Heather snitched.

"Thank you, Heather." Elaina glared at her. "I just gave him a headache, it's not like a crashed his skull, Babe."

"Don't you ever, hurt my Cody again." Sab warned.

"You don't give me orders. Besides it was his idea." Elaina decided to let her know he was in on it.

"It was. I'll get him for that." 

"Just be gentle with him Sab you need him for the wedding." Heather told her.

****

It was four in the morning when Elaina came into the bedroom after the party. She was trying to be quiet as not to wake up Frank. She pulled off her top and sensed something or someone behind her. 

"Don't, you dare, Franklin," Elaina warned as he tried to sneak up on her.

"Damn, I thought you would've been too drunk to notice me," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm not drunk, as a matter of fact I didn't have a drop. I had to drive back here and didn't want to hurt someone," she replied then returned his kiss.

"The mission went well then, did it?"

"We scared the hell out of her. She didn't talk to me for a while. I told Bea she'd blame me for it," Elaina explained as Frank helped her get undressed.

"You didn't try to talk them out of it now did you?" Frank handed her a nightgown.

"No, it was too good of an idea to pass up. Do you have something on your mind? You're being very helpful."

"I thought you'd be tired so I thought I'd help you, is all."

"Well, I am tired. I hope Sab goes easy on Cody since she knows that he was in on the plan," Elaina said as she headed for the bed. "Poor guy didn't expect me to hit him so hard."

"He called me after you left. I can't wait until tomorrow night for his party. He's not going to like what Jake and I have planned for him," Frank said mischievously as they got into bed.

"Just what do you have in mind for him?"

"Top secret I can't tell you." Frank smiled.

"I'll find out, I have ways you know," she said coyly, curling up to him.

"Not from me my lips are sealed," Frank told her.

"Oh really?" Elaina kissed him very passionately. "Honey, those lips aren't sealed very good; they came right open." Elaina laughed.

"They may open for that type of discussion, but not the plans we have for Cody." Frank kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It was 9 o'clock when Sab got out of bed. She had only slept for six hours, since she got back from her party. She knew she had tons to do today, so she got up once she could. She sat on the side of the bed to get up. As she did, she swayed a bit then sat back down.

"Shit, not today," Sab said, feeling her head. She hadn't been feeling well on certain days, and she didn't want today to be one of them. She forced herself off the bed and to the bathroom. In there she leaned on the sink to get her balance.

"Sab, you up?" Cody called from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm in here," Sab called back. She ran some water in the sink to splash some of it on her face.

"You ok?" Cody asked as he walked in behind her.

"Fine, just a bit tired from last night I guess," Sab replied, flashing him a smile. She didn't want him to worry about her today.

"Alright, you sure?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just going to hop into the shower, before I get started on anything," Sab said as she grabbed a towel off the rack.

"Mind if I join you?" Cody asked as he put his arms around her.

"As much as I'd like that, I want to take one alone and relax," Sab said, turning around to face him.

"Ok, well hurry up. Elaina and your mom are going to be here soon," Cody said as the phone rang. "I'll get that."

Sab hopped into the shower as Cody ran over to the phone. Koby chased him thinking he's going to play.

"Sit pup," Cody said as he grabbed the phone. "Fred's Fried Food. You order and we fry…"

"Cody?" a voice on the other end asked.

"Oh, hey Mom. Just a little joke," Cody laughed a bit. "So where are you guys right now?"

"Well we're waiting for our plane. There was a bit of a delay," his mom answered. "How are you two doing today?"

"Doing ok, Sabrina is just a little tired from a girl's night out. She's in the shower at the moment," Cody replied.

"Ok, well make sure she doesn't sleep through the ceremony tomorrow. I have to go. I'll call you when your dad and I land at the airport."

"Ok, see ya," Cody said as they both hang up. Sab walked out of the shower wearing her same clothes but a towel over her head.

"Who were you talking to?" Sab asked walking over to him.

"Mom. Dad's and her flight is delayed," Cody replied.

"Oh. So where are they staying tonight?" Sab asked as they both head for the kitchen. Sab sat on the counter, patting her wet hair with the towel. Cody walked over to the fridge.

"Well, I wanted them to stay here and I know you wanted that too. But they want to stay in a hotel and give us some privacy," Cody replied as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

"That was nice of them. But I really would've liked them to stay here so I could get to know them. Get them to tell me stories of when you were just a baby," Sab smirked.

"No baby stories," Cody replied. "That's for after the wedding."

"Oh, you're no fun," Sab pouted.

"I'm no fun? I'm shocked," Cody said pretending to be upset.

"No, you're not," Sab replied putting her head to his.

"Maybe I should jolt your memory and show you how much fun I can be," Cody said as he gave her a light kiss.

"Hmmm…maybe," Sab replied as she returned the kiss. Cody put his hand through her hair as the other slowly moved down her side. Sab moved off the counter to stand in front of him leaning back on it. He slowly moved her toward the couch. He sat on the arm as Sab put her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her in close to him as he kissed her more passionately. As he moved her slowly on top of him onto the couch, the buzzer sounds.

"Dang, here already?" Cody said, sighing.

"Who says we have to answer it?" Sab asked as she continued to kiss him down his neck.

"If you say so." Cody goes back to her; he started to lift off her shirt. But all of a sudden Sab stopped and pushed off of him.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked looking up at her.

"I just got a bit of a pain in my stomach. I'll be ok," Sab replied as she rolled off the couch. She sat down on the chair across from it.

"Do you want me to get you something for it?" Cody asked as the buzzer sounded again.

"No, just let them in," Sab waved him away.

"Ok." Cody walked over to the intercom. "Ya?"

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Elaina asked, over the speaker.

"Nothing. Come on up." Cody buzzed her in. "Why don't you go lay down?"

"No, I got too many things to do today. I'm fine now, really," Sab replied getting off the chair.

"Ok, but promise me, the next time you feel like that, you rest."

"I promise." Sab said as he gave her a kiss as she walked to the door.

****

"So how are the flowers supposed to be arranged?" Elaina asked as she handed Sab the last of the flowers.

"I want them to hang slightly over the edge, but not too much," Sab replied as she showed them how she wanted the flowers. The three of them had been out on the roof for most of the day and were now finishing up.

"They look so beautiful," Karissa admired as she put a set on a table.

"Believe it or not, Cody helped me pick them out," Sab told them.

"Really?" Elaina asked. "Wow, I'd have never guessed."

"Yeah, but don't tell him I told you." Sab winked and the three of them giggled.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Elaina asked looking to Sab.

"What do you mean? I'm staying here tonight," Sab asked, a bit confused.

"No, you can't. Cody is and it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding," Elaina explained. "I kicked Frank out of the bedroom at midnight, we were just getting remarried.

"I bet he loved that," Karissa giggled. "I'd have you come home with me, Honey, but I think it's best you stay here. The long drive back in the morning would be too nerve wracking for an already nervous bride." 

"We never really thought about not being together the night before. Mom has a point I'm already a bit nervous," Sab confessed.

"Well, no need to worry. You can stay at our place tonight. It will help me to make sure you don't sneak off with Cody somewhere before the wedding," Elaina told her.

"Are you sure?" 

"Sure I'm sure. You know we'd love to have you," Elaina replied.

"Well now that that's settled, I better be going," Karissa stepped in. "Have to make sure Casey gets to bed tonight and sleeps. Can't have her falling asleep when she's supposed to be walking down the aisle with her fellow flower girl."

"Tell her Sarah is very eager to walk with her," Elaina added before Karissa left.

"I will. See you two tomorrow." Karissa waved good-bye to them.

"Well should we be off as well?" Elaina asked as she placed the last flower on the table.

"I guess we should. But I still haven't met Cody's parents yet," Sab said as they both walked down the stairs to Sab's apartment.

"Has Cody gone to get them yet?"

"Yeah, but he won't be back for another hour," Sab replied.

"Well, you can meet them tomorrow before the ceremony. We could wait but I have to get back to Sarah, Derek and Becky are going out tonight. They're doing the dating thing again since she came back," Elaina said as she grabbed her things. 

"Alright. I'll just leave a note for Cody, then we can hit the road." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was early the next morning when Sab went to Elaina's bedroom and knocked on the door. She leaned on the wall waiting for her to answer. She was about to knock again when Elaina opened the door.

Elaina saw that she wasn't well. "What's wrong you look pale?"

"I'm not feeling well. I woke up an hour ago. I've been feeling worse by the minute."

"Come in and sit down, we're both awake you won't bother Frank." Elaina took her by the hand and sat her in the chair.

"She was fine last night when we caught her trying to escape," Frank chuckled as he put his robe on.

"I was ok then, it could be from not sleeping too well lately," Sab considered.

"You've been way to worried with this wedding. You're probably exhausted from all the excitement."

"Do you think Dr. Nathan could see me this morning? Oh no…" Sab ran to the bathroom.

"I better find out that's not a good thing to be happening on your wedding day." Elaina picked up the phone and called the Dr.'s office and talked to the receptionist. As she was listening to the receptionist they heard a thump in the bathroom. Frank went in to find Sab passed out in the floor.

Elaina followed after hanging up. Frank carried her to the bed and laid her down. "This is not a good sign at all." Frank said. 

"The receptionist said she'd have him wait for us at the hospital, he's doing rounds."

Frank patted Sab on the face to get her to come to. "Come on, Sab, wake up." 

"What happened?" She asked not remembering where she was or what happened.

"Well you passed out for one thing," Frank told her.

"I'm going to take you to the Emergency room to be checked out," Elaina said, getting dressed.

"You are?" Sab asked still in a fog. "I don't have time. I'm getting married today."

"Well you're going. I don't want any arguments about it," Elaina said, sternly.

"Shouldn't I get dressed too?" Sab realized she had her sweatpants and tank top on.

"You're fine in that, you'll be put in something else there anyway," Elaina told her, helping her off the bed.

"Want me to help you get her to the car?" Frank offered.

"No, I can handle her. If Cody calls don't tell him what's going on, just tell him she's busy."

"I'll handle Cody just make sure she's ok." Frank said as they left the room.

*****

Bea arrived at the mall early in the morning to avoid the weekend shoppers. She wanted to have lots of time to pick out a necklace for Sab from the whole team. They decided for her to do the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. They decided that a necklace from the team should make a wonderful gift for something new.

As Bea made her way to the display cases in one store, she saw a young man by the clothing department who looked very familiar. He looked like Dom, but it couldn't be, he was dead. She turned away from the jewelry and walked toward the clothes. She turned her head to look behind her, then turned back to the man who was now gone.

"What the…?" Bea said to herself as she stopped walking.  She stared off in the direction of where the man used to be. She then shook her head and walked back to the jewelry.

"May I help you Madame?" the sales clerk asked her, as she approached.

"Yes, I'm looking for a necklace that I could give to my friend, she's getting married today."

"I see, is your friend younger or older than you?"

"Younger. She is 22."

"You may like to get her a locket that she can place a wedding photo in. I've many to choose from," the lady replied as she showed Bea over to another case.

"Alright. What shapes and sizes do they come in? I really don't want it being too big for her."

"I have an oval or round one. This silver one with the Victorian heart engraved on the front is my favorite. It isn't too big either." The clerk showed her the locket.

"That's gorgeous," Bea said admiring the necklace. "I think I'll take that one"

"Ok, shall I wrap it up for you?" The lady asked as she closed the case and carried the locket over to the cash register.

"Yes, please," Bea said as she looked over the clerk's shoulder to see the man again. This time he was starring right at her. He was too far away to see his face, but she was sure it was the same man.

"Madame?" The clerk asked her as she looked at Bea, who's still starring off.

"Sorry?" Bea looked at the clerk then back at the man but he had disappeared once more. "I thought I just saw someone I knew."

"Happens to me a lot," the clerk said as Bea paid for the necklace and handed her the bag.

"Thank you." Bea said as she walked out of the store.

She walked over to the Coffee Hut to get a cup of coffee before heading out to her vehicle. "What the hell am I seeing?" she said out loud to herself as she approached the car. "Dom is dead; Sab had shot him the last time he came for her. Why am I seeing things?"

"Something's aren't always as they seem." A voice behind her startled her. She turned around fast but only ended up being thrown up against her car and knocked out.

*****

Dr. Nathan was waiting for them to arrive at the nurse's station. When he saw them come in he sat Sab in a wheelchair and took her to an Exam room. 

"So how long have you been feeling this bad?" he asked as they wheeled her into a room.

"I've had an upset stomach off and on for the past few days, but it goes away after a while. This seems worse somehow."

"She's been going nonstop on planning her wedding and now the big day has arrived and she's sick," Elaina explained. 

"Sounds like I just got invited to a wedding," Daniel joked.

"Actually Lainie, that may not be such a bad idea, the way I feel today." Sab said thinking about it.

"Since when did she start calling you that?" Daniel asked.

"You're pretty damn nosy aren't you?" Elaina smiled. "When we're in best friend mode she has been calling me that. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"I was just making conversation is all," Daniel replied. He turned to the nurse that was there. "Drain her and I want a complete blood work up on her, A to Z."

"Drain me?" Sab asked a little scared.

"Not literally, he was just joking," Elaina told her.

"Oh. Can you give me something for my stomach, please?" Sab asked.

"Sure, I'll go get something for you," Daniel walked out.

"Don't you feel better at all?" Elaina asked still worried.

"Not really, but I haven't thrown up in a while."

"That I noticed." 

"I can't be sick. I can't delay or cancel the wedding; it's too late. I'll get married if I have to be wheeled down the aisle," Sab insisted.

"Whoa, slow it down a bit. Take a deep breath and calm down. You obsessing about this wedding, its probably your problem, so just relax," Elaina told her.

"I think she's right. You should relax and I'm ordering you to go and get at least two hours of sleep, after I examine you more.  Do that and you should be able to walk down the aisle and get married. This is for your stomach the first sign of it being upset, take it."

"Thanks for this. As for the sleep, how can I go to sleep with all I have to do today?"

"If you don't sleep there won't be a wedding," Daniel stressed.

"You'll sleep or I'll have you knocked out," Elaina threatened.

"You won't have to knock me out. Sing to me maybe," Sab giggled.

"Well it does seem to work for Sarah, maybe I will try it on you."

"Well we'll get her ready for the examination. You'll have to wait till later for the song," Daniel said as the nurse walked back in. "Help Miss Kells. Call me when she's ready. Elaina, we'll wait outside."

"Alright. Try to relax," Elaina said as she left Sab in the room.

"Thanks."

****

Bea opened her eyes slowly as she felt the pain in her head from the blow. She focused her eyes to find that she was in a small-dark room by herself. Her hands were tied down to the chair that she was sitting in. "Who hit me and where am I?" She thought out loud to herself as she tested the rope's strength, which unfortunately was too tight for her. She then slumped back into the chair to think of a way to free herself. Just then a door behind her opened. Bea turned her head to face a glow of yellow light peak in and a man walked in. She couldn't see his face but she saw that he was holding Sab's gift.

"Who the hell are you?" Bea asked him.

"I didn't think it was that long that you'd forget me, Agent Bea." The voice sounded familiar, but it was different in a way. He walked closer to her so she could see his face.

"Dom?! It can't be!" Bea said stunned.

"Oh, it can be," Dom replied, playing with the necklace in his hands.

"How? Sab shot you. I even checked your pulse myself and saw your body in the morgue," Bea wondered trying to figure this all out.

"Well I guess, Sabrina never told you of my brother."

"Your brother?" Bea was confused."

"Yeah, I have a twin brother, Darious. Sabrina probably never told you cause we've been separated for a long time," Dom explained. "He used to hang around us, Sab and I, when we were at the warehouse. Also used to hack with us. He and Sab were good friends as well, but she was never able to tell us apart. No one could."

"So why didn't she mention him before?"

"That's the thing, he and I had a huge fight one day. It was actually over her, too. Sab and I had just gotten together as a couple, but Dare was actually in love with her, had been for a long time. We got into this big argument, which made Sabrina run out for a while so not listen to us anymore. When she came back, he was gone. I told her he didn't want to be around us anymore, actually he didn't want to be around me," Dom continued. "Haven't talked to him since I got a hold of him a few months back when I told him about how Sabrina turned on all of us. I told him that she was a threat to us, if she talked, we'd all be in trouble, including him. That's when we switched identities; he didn't want to lose the life he made with all of us. He pretended to be me when he was with Sabrina. She never knew which one of us she killed."

"So you let your brother die?"

"Actually, that wasn't planned till later. I was hoping the Dare would get her out of there and bring her to me. Then I'd kill him. But Sabrina took care of that for me," Dom said playing with the necklace again. "Darious was just another **thing** in my way, as you'll soon be."

"Why me?"

"You were one of the agents that took her away from me. Brainwashed her into thinking I didn't love her, that she didn't need me."

"But she doesn't need you. She did it herself; she realized the jerk you were. She has moved on, Dom," Bea stated.

"Yeah, moved on to Cody," Dom said holding the necklace up to her. "Was this for her? For her wedding?"

"How did you know she was getting married?" Bea asked surprised that he knew.

"I have my ways. I'm still able to hack the FBI system, Elaina's computer actually. I've been following the team's on going's for the past few months now," Dom replied. "I found it very interesting to find that Donovan and the bitch were actually married, let alone Sab getting married. Oh well, there won't be another wedding."

Dom walked over to her to place the locket on the arm of the chair then walked to the door. "Wait! What are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Dom said with a devilish look.

Bea turned her head back to face the wall. She slumped in the chair a bit trying to think of how she could escape. She turned to the locket that lay on the arm of the chair. "This was supposed to be Sab's greatest day of her life, but now he's gonna screw it up," Bea said to herself as she stared at the locket. She remembered seeing a trash can near by with shards of glass sticking in it. "Dom, you're not a bright boy to leave that sitting in here with me." She moved the chair, the locket fall onto the floor; she made the chair itself fall to the floor. As she did the legs of the chair hit the wastebasket to turn it over, too. She lay there on the floor, still tied to the chair, she fingers for a shard of glass trying not to cut herself. She found one and started to rub the sharp edge on the ropes.

****

Sab and Elaina arrived back at the ranch where Elaina found a note from Frank. Elaina read it quickly watching Sab go upstairs.

**Lady, **

**Went to help calm down Cody. I'm taking Sarah to Megan's.**

**She'll bring her to the park for the wedding. Call me, after you**

**read this, I want to know how she is.     Love.**

"Do you want to call Cody? Frank went to see him? He's had a case of the nerves, too." 

"No. You can call and talk to Frank, but don't worry Cody by telling him about me."

"I hadn't planned on telling him. I'm leaving that decision up to you. Do you want me to call your Mom?"

Sab sat down on the stairway. "Do you think I should bother her with this? Isn't it enough that you and Frank know?"

"Sabrina, I realize that you just found her and all but, I think you should trust her enough to tell her you're not feeling well."

"But I don't want to worry her." Sab sounded tired.

"Go on up, I'll call Frank and then come in and check on you. If you want the tape I made for Sarah it's in her room," Elaina told Sab as she got up.

"Whoa!" Sab swayed on the stairs catching herself from falling. Elaina ran up the steps to help her.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in first then make my call. I wish Daniel had been able to finish the exam, before that emergency came up. I'd like to have known what's exactly wrong with you."

"Thanks, I think you're right it's just stress and worry about the wedding," Sab said leaning a little on her as they walked to the guest room. "You're a great mom, even if you're not mine." 

"Thanks." Elaina helped her in bed. "I'll go get that tape." 

Elaina went to Sarah's room and came back in with the tape. She put it in the stereo and adjusted the volume. "Do you want me to stay a while?"

"If you don't mind, I'm a little scared," Sab confessed. 

"You'll be fine with a little rest, and oh yeah, you're to drink some water. I'll go get that. Daniel said you were dehydrated." Elaina went to the bathroom and brought out a small cup of water. "This should do for now, I don't want you waking up too often to use the bathroom." Elaina and Sab giggled.

"That does hit the spot though," Sab said after drinking it.

"Close your eye's, listen to the music and fall asleep," Elaina let her voice drift off to a whisper.

Elaina waited until she knew that Sab was asleep; then went to her room to call Frank. 

"Hi Love, how's Cody doing?" Elaina asked after Frank answered.

"Hang on a minute," Frank replied going out on the balcony. "I'm running out of excuses as to why he can't talk to Sabrina. What did the doctor say?"

"Well she's was a little dehydrated and he's running some blood tests. As far as Cody is concerned, tell him she'll call him in a little while and that she is resting."

"I've used that one already," Frank said. "Just make sure she does call him, **soon**."

"I will. Where are Caleb and Carol?"

"They're here, but they're wondering why she hasn't called at least, too." Frank sounded exasperated. 

"Sounds like you need a break." 

"I think I know what's wrong with Sabrina," Frank said.

"So what's your theory?"

"She's going to have a baby."

"Are you nuts?!  She told me they were waiting, they didn't want kids yet and that they were taking precautions."

"Think Lady of how you acted when you were pregnant with Sarah. She's having the same symptoms you had." 

"It's her nerves, Frank. Look at how she was a few weeks ago when Travis was in the hospital she was sick then too. Now, she's just nervous about her wedding." Elaina refused to think about it.

"I guess we'll see who's right when the tests come back. What do I get if I'm right?"

"Oh I'll think of something, but you better be wrong for Sab's sake."

"You don't think she's ready to handle a baby?"

"She feels that way. I've talked to her and told her I'd help and so would her mother, when the time comes," Elaina replied.

"Speaking of her mom, did you call her and tell her what was going on?" Frank asked.

"She didn't want me to worry her. I'll try to get her to call her when she wakes up."

"Ok, gotta go, Cody's coming. Bye Lady."

"Bye." Elaina barely said it before he hung up. She shook her head then walked downstairs to finish getting things ready.

****

"Where you talking to Elaina? Where's Sab? I want to talk to her before the wedding."  Cody was a bundle of nerves.

"She's fine she has a lot to get done before the wedding. Just, be patient." Frank told him as Caleb walked over.

"My son giving you a hard time Frank?" Cody's father asked.

"Not anymore than usual." Frank smiled.

"You're keeping something from me. I want to know what it is," Cody insisted.

"I'm not hiding anything Cody your imagination is running rampant. Go sit down and relax. If Sab sees you like this she'll call the wedding off," Frank joked.

"She'd never do that to me. Would she?" Cody asked being unsure of the day.

"No! I was only kidding you," Frank told him

"You really need to relax, go sit down and talk to your mother," Caleb told him. Cody walked in from the balcony and sat down with his Mom.

"Tell me, Frank, were you that nervous when you had your wedding?"

"Not really, I knew most of the plans and knew what Elaina was doing just about every minute we were apart."

"Knowing you two, you called each other every five minutes to talk," Caleb laughed as Frank actually blushed.

"Actually it was every ten minutes," Frank said laughing.

"I wish we could've been able to come here for your wedding but since you had a winter wedding these old bones just couldn't take the cold."

"No need to apologize. You did get the video from Cody didn't you?" Frank asked.

"Yes we did. I have to say it was a beautiful ceremony. I particularly like the cake cutting part. You set Cody straight on that," he said remembering Frank throwing the cake at Cody and Sab.

"We wanted it to be fun for every one," Frank said, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

At 2 in the afternoon, the girls arrived at the Donovan's just as Sab was getting up. "The bride sleeping in on her wedding day?! I don't believe it," Heather joked as Sab came down the stairs.

"What time is it?" Sab asked yawning.

"It's 2 o'clock. Three hours and counting, till you get married," Paula replied.

"Oh shit! Elaina. Why did you let me over sleep?" Sab asked in a panic.

"Relax. While you were sleeping, I took care of everything you needed to do. All you have to do now is get your hair done and put the dress on," Elaina told her.

"And that's where we're taking you." Dee said handing Sab her jacket. "We're all on the way to the salon."

"Thanks, Elaina." Sab said, putting her jacket on.

"No problem, now out the door," Elaina said as they all headed out to hop into the waiting cars. "Oh, one thing Sabrina."

"What's that?" Sab asked turning to her. Elaina handed Sab her cell phone.

"Call your mom. She's waiting at the salon for us, but she needs to know how you've been feeling," Elaina insisted.

"Alright." Sab dialed Karissa's cell. "Hi mom."

"Hey, finally you're up. I called earlier, Elaina said you were resting," Karissa said.

"Yeah, I actually haven't been feeling well the last couple of days."

"Oh, sweetie, have you seen a doctor yet?" Karissa sounded very worried.

"I went this morning. But I have to wait for the test results," Sab answered as she watched the buildings pass by the car as they drove to the salon.

"I'm sure you're ok, just tired out from all the planning," Karissa comforted her.

"That's what everyone is saying. I guess I need to learn to relax," Sab said leaning back in the seat. "I'll talk more with you when we get there."

"Ok, talk to you later. Bye now." They both hang up.

"Things ok?" Dee asked Sab.

"Yeah, just a little under the weather. Say, where's Bea?" Sab asked noticing she didn't see her.

"Not sure. She's probably still picking out a gift for you from all of us," Paula replied, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Paula!" Dee shouted at her.

"What I do?" Paula looked up.

"You just gave away the surprise!"

"Oh, you guys. It's ok." Sab replied. "That's so sweet of you all."

"We thought we'd all get you something for Something New. Bea went to go get it this morning, she's supposed to be meeting us here," Dee said as they arrived in front of the salon.

"Well thank you, all of you." Sab said as she gave them all a hug after they got out of the car.

****

The place Sab and Cody had picked for the wedding, was a community building in the park near their apartment. Dom stood watching the building, waiting for everyone to arrive for the ceremony. He watched as cars arrived and people went in, he also saw Frank, Jake and Cody arrive with another couple.

"Awe isn't that sweet, Cody's, Mommy and Daddy showed for the wedding. I hope they realize they're going to have a bang of a time." Dom laughed thinking to himself. He stood there as Cody and a younger couple came out to the small swing set and sat down.

"Well I do believe that's, the bitch, Elaina's precious son Derek and I'm guessing that's his girlfriend. He does have good taste in women. I feel almost sorry that she's going to be going to pieces soon. Yeah right, like I care," Dom said to himself as he continued to watch. Soon after, two other cars pull up to the area.

"Oh great, Cody is out there. He can't see me in my dress," Sab said seeing him on the swing set with Derek and Becky.

"I'll handle it," Elaina said dialing her phone. "Love, will you do me a little favor?" Elaina asked Frank very sweetly.

"Sure my Lady, anything you want," Frank told her. "Where are you?"

"Have Cody get his ass in the building, we're here and Sab isn't getting out with him with in eyeshot of her," Elaina hung up the phone.

"Come on Jake, we have to get Cody in here. The ladies have arrived. They don't want Cody to see Sabrina," Frank told him as they go out to get him.

The girls watch as Frank argued with Cody to go in. They watch as Frank and Jake pull him in as he looked at the car to see Sab.

"Call the poor man and talk to him, please?" Karissa begged Sab.

"He knows I'm here now, he'll be ok," Sab told them.

Elaina tossed her the cell phone.  "Call him, it isn't bad luck to talk over the phone. Frank and I did it most of the day."

"Oh ok, I'll do it." Sab dialed the phone. "Hi Cody. Miss me?"

"Why haven't you called before now? I've been very worried about you. Not to mention, Mom and Dad have been waiting to see and talk to you all day."

"Cody, I'll hang up if you don't let me talk."

"Sorry. I did miss you."

"I missed you too. I've had a lot to do today. Then Elaina made me sleep for a bit, so I wouldn't fall asleep during the ceremony," Sab said giggling.

"Sure blame me, I have big shoulders. I can carry the guilt and blame," Elaina said quietly.

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Karissa winked at Elaina.

"We just got here, we came from the salon I had to make myself look beautiful for you."

"You're already beautiful to me," Cody said to her; which made her blush in front of Elaina and her mother.

"Well I look even better now. I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"I love you too," Cody said then hung up.

"Awe," Jake and Frank said together.

"Leave me alone," Cody blushed himself as he playfully punched at Jake.

"Not on your life. We're stuck like glue to you until the ceremony starts," Frank told him.

Dom watched as the ladies got out of the vehicle. Elaina and Karissa came out first in one car, then the rest out of the other. Alex, Monica, Heather, Paula and Dee headed inside to make sure Cody wouldn't be around the room that was set up for Sab. He watched as Karissa and Elaina helped Sab out of the car. His breath stopped as he saw her.

"She's so beautiful." That was all that was going through his mind as he saw her in her long white dress that was cut just below her shoulders. Her hair was down for once, in a million drop curls. She was laughing with them. Her smile just glowed as she made her way into the building.

 "Finally everyone is in there. Time for me to get my surprise ready." Dom picked up the knapsack that lay beside him and walked toward the building.

****

Frank and Caleb were in talking to one another when Elaina and Alex walked in to see Cody. "Mind if we come in no bride with us?" Alex said sticking her head in the room.

"Sure someone needs to watch Cody for a while, we need a break. Caleb and I are going outside for a while."

"Sure run out when I need you the most. Do you realize in just a short while I'll be saying my vows which at this moment, I don't remember a word of them," Cody ranted.

"Calm down Cody, it'll all come back to you when you see Sabrina. If it doesn't whatever you say to her will mean twice as much because it'll come from your heart," Elaina said as she put her arm on his shoulders.

"You're going to be so awe struck when you see her you may not be able to speak," Alex joked. 

"Alex, I don't think that statement eased his tension any." Elaina grimaced at her for saying it.

"Sorry Cody. I just thought you'd like to know that Sab makes a beautiful bride."

"I had no doubt that she would, but thanks for telling me." Cody managed to smile at her.

"Cody, would it help if I told you that she's nervous too? It's perfectly normal to feel the way you are now," Elaina told him.

"Frank wasn't nervous when you two were married a few months ago," Cody said.

"He was already married to me, that made the difference. I on the other hand was very nervous."

"Why were you nervous?" Alex asked.

"For one thing like you Cody, I'd completely forgotten the vows we wrote. Then there was the fact that I had all these people watching. Right as I was to walk down the isle, I saw all those faces looking at me I almost bolted. But I saw Frank's face, the only one that mattered. The other faces seem to disappear as I walked to him."

"You have it easy Cody, you don't have to walk down the isle with all eyes on you. You just stand up front and everyone looks at the bride not you," Alex told him.

"Alex, you have a way with words today," Elaina laughed.

"I think I'll go back out and find Dee and Monica," Alex smiled turning to leave them alone.

"Good idea," Cody agreed.

****

"Oh my gosh, Sab you look so beautiful!" Jake said as he and Allison walked into her room with Karissa there finishing up getting her ready.

"Thanks," Sab said as she turned around from looking in the mirror. "Has Bea arrived yet?"

"No she hasn't. I'll give her a call on her cell phone in a few minutes," Allison replied. "But there's some people who'd like to meet you."

"Who?" Sab asked as Jake let them in. It was Cody's parents.

"Hello Sabrina," Cody's mother said as she and her husband walked up to her.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Forrester," Sab said a bit nervous.

"Please, none of that. I'm Caleb and she's Carol. Or you can call us Mom and Dad whatever your comfortable with," Caleb told her.

"We just wanted to meet you before the wedding. Cody has told us so much about you and from talking on the phone with you, we know he has made the right choice," Mrs. Forrester said giving her a hug.

"Yes, our son has told us a lot about you. Now we see why he's so much in love with you. You're a very pretty lady," Caleb said to put her at ease. 

"Oh stop, everyone is making me blush so much today," Sab said with a huge smile on her face.

"Where do you think they get the saying blushing bride? Seems my husband is a bit of a flirt, too. That's where Cody gets it from." Carol said smiling.

Sab giggled a bit. "Well then, I guess I have to thank you for that."

"Cody said that you're a wiz at computers. He tells me you may be even better than me. I guess we'll have to put that to a challenge someday," Caleb told her.

"Does he now? Well I'm sure you'll go easy on me."

"Think again, I truly want to see what you got in that mind of yours," Caleb laughed. Sab laughed along as Elaina walked into the room.

"Ok, out, out, out. Let the bride to be by herself for a bit," Elaina said swishing people out of the room. 

"We'll talk more later," Caleb said, as he walked out the door with Jake.

"Good luck Sabrina," Carol said, as she gives her a hug goodbye.

"Thanks," Sab said as they all exit.

"We'll be just down the hall," Elaina said as she closed the door. Sab sighed a bit then turned back to the mirror. 

"I can't believe this day has finally come," Sab said to herself nervously but excited at the same time. She walked toward the window to look out. She saw Cody sitting outside again alone. Frank was standing a few feet from him talking with Cody's father. Sab stared at Cody, who was sitting on one of the swings in the park. He was deep in thought. Sab knew that he was, he was staring off into space as he always did.

"I never thought I'd meet someone like him," Sab thought as she continued to stare at him, not noticing that there was someone else inside the room with her. He walked right up behind her.

"You know, they were speaking the truth when they said you looked very beautiful today." A voice from behind her startled her. She turned around fast to see Dom there. Her heart stopped.

"No, it…it can't…" Sab whispered trying to get her breath back.

"It can, my sweet," Dom said stepping close to her.

"But…I …I shot you," Sab said looking up at him.

"Appearances can be deceiving," Dom said, as his hands move down Sab's arms. "Oh, have you seen my brother lately?" Dom asked with a devilish grin.

"No…" Sab looked past him in disbelief.

"You took care of that problem for me." Dom said with an evil grin. "Now for the next."

Sab looked up at him again. "Next?"

"This." Dom held up a small box to her that he was holding. 

"What's that?" Sab looked at it and saw that he's holding down a red button on it.

"For an agent, you're not that experienced in bombs," Dom replied as she returned her stare to him. "It's a Dead Man's Bomb. I let go of this button or someone shoots me, this whole place will be blown sky high.

"What is the point in this?" Sab asked.

"Just some reassurance so that no one can stop me from leaving with you," Dom replied. "Oh and to make it even more interesting, your friend Bea, have you seen her today?"

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Nothing as of yet. Her safety depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, if you get away or refuse to come, you or anybody else will never see her again."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

A few hours had passed as Bea was cutting the ropes. She had to stop at times because of the cuts on her fingers. They finally gave way to free her hand. She quickly untied the other hand to get off the floor. She picked up the locket and put it her pocket. She walked toward the door to listen for any movement. There was none, Dom must've left. She opened it and walked out. She saw that she was in a janitor's closet in some building. It was somewhat dark and seemed abandoned. She looked for a phone to warn the others but saw nothing but a pile of papers and a computer set up on a desk.

She walked over to look at them all. They were plans for a bomb. "What would he do with a bomb?" Bea asked herself, she remembered he knew of Sab's wedding. "He's gonna kill everyone!"

Bea looked at the computer to see if it had an Internet connection. It did, she opened an account that was on the computer. She wrote an email to Cody's cell phone.

**Cody, **

**It's Bea. Dom is still alive and is coming for Sab. He kidnapped me this morning and I have only gotten away now. He has made a bomb and plans to use it at the wedding. Get Elaina and the others and warn them!**

**-Bea-**

She sent it and hoped that he read it as soon as he got it. She then looked around the room and then the desk hoping to find something she could use as a weapon. When she opened the drawer of the desk she found her gun that Dom took from her. "Dom you're an idiot. Don't you know you shouldn't leave guns lying around in such places?" Bea laughed at her luck.

Back at the ceremony, Cody's cell phone beeps that he had received a new message. Everyone is bustling about, that no one noticed.

****

"Elaina, I haven't been able to get a hold of Bea at all," Allison said turning off her phone as she approached her. "We've already waited an extra 15 minutes. People are beginning to think that Sab is stalling."

"Alright, I'll get her and we'll begin," Elaina replied. She walked toward Sab's room as Allison got everyone ready.

"Sab?" Elaina knocked on the door. "Sab? I'm coming in."

Elaina walked in. She saw Dom standing behind Sab with a gun in one hand and a small box in another. She saw that Sab had been crying. "You son of a bitch!" Elaina yelled.

"It's nice to see you too Agent Bitch oops, Blakely or is it Donovan?" Dom asked.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Elaina asked as she moved closer.

"Elaina, don't!" Sab screamed. "He has a Dead Mans Bomb."

Frank and the others enter the room after hearing Elaina yell. "What's going on in…Oh God…" Frank said as he saw Dom.

"Seeing the old gang again. We should do this another time, because unfortunately we have to leave," Dom said as he walked towards the door.

"Like hell you are," Jake said walking toward them, but Elaina stopped him. 

"Don't Jake, he has a bomb," Elaina warned him.

"That's right, and if you all don't move, I'll set it off," Dom added. 

"We need to find that bomb before he leaves here," Frank whispered to Alex. 

"What are you whispering about Donovan? I don't like that move over by your wife," Dom said pointing the gun at him. Frank did so, as Alex slipped out the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cody asked as he ran to the room. He then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Dom holding Sab. "Sab?"

"Cody!" Sab tried to break through Dom's grip and succeeded. She ran to him and held him crying.

"What the hell are you here for?" Cody said looking at Dom. "I thought you were dead again."

"That's a long story that I don't care to go through at the moment. I don't have a lot of time," Dom replied as he watched Sab and Cody. "Time to go Sab."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Cody argued.

"I think she is." Dom said holding up the Dead Man's Switch to show Cody.

 Sab moved away from Cody. "Sab don't."

"I have to." Sab said looking up at him in tears. "He'll kill everyone." She slowly walked away from him back to Dom. Everyone watched as they made their way out of the building. Dom jammed the door behind them pulling Sab to one of the cars outside. Cody ran to the door to try to open it. 

"Shit!" Cody yelled as he kicked the door. "Someone help me!" Jake walked over to help him open the door.

Frank, Dee and Heather all go in search of the bomb. Frank met Alex as she was coming from the basement stairway.

"I found it downstairs among some boxes. I'll show you," Alex said going back down the steps with Frank.

"Where did Frank go?" Elaina asked noticing he wasn't out in the hall with them.

"He went to find the bomb," Monica told her. 

"Where are Sarah and the other children?" Elaina asked worried about them.

"They're with Karissa. I don't think they know what happened yet," Monica said.

"Cody, call the bomb squad and get them over here," Elaina ordered. "Monica, go tell Karissa what's going on and bring the kids in here. I want them close by." Monica went down the hall to the main area.

"Damn it." Cody said, looking at the message. "Elaina, look." Cody showed her the message. "If I'd only looked at this earlier. I could've kept Sab from going."

"Make the other call, Cody. We can't help her if we all blow up," Elaina said in frustration.

Frank came running back to the hall.  "We found the bomb, but I don't know how to disarm it. It has a palm pilot hooked up to it with a bunch of wires. Cody, I need you to disarm it, we'll get the door."

Cody walked away from the door in the direction of where Frank had just come from. He went to the basement where the bomb was. Cody approached it and knelt down in front of it. He looked it over to see how he could disarm it but all he kept thinking about was Sab.

"How could I lose her again?!" Cody thought to himself. He hated to think about what he might do to her.

"Cody?" a voice behind him calls. Cody turned to see his dad there. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, it's a Dead Man Switch Bomb. Dom has the box and it could go off at any second," Cody replied composing himself.

"Take the green wire out of the palm pilot slowly. If you go too fast it will blow."

"Thanks for the reassurance," Cody said as he slowly took the wire out.

"You're welcome son. After that, take the red wire out. It should stop the wireless connection to the box." Cody did it and the bomb turned off.

****

"Why are you doing this?" Sab asked. He was making her drive while he still held the box and the gun. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Cause we're meant to be. I can't stand to see you with him." Dom said. "Pull over to the side of the road on this hill." Dom told her. Sab obeyed his order. "Shall we see some fire works?"

"Dom, don't," Sab pleaded with him. "There are young children in there, you can't do that to them."

"Sorry, but you were the one meant to leave," Dom replied as he let's go of the button. Sab turned to look out the window to see the explosion, but nothing happened. "What the fuck?" Dom said in anger.

Sab smiled. "I guess you didn't hide it too well, did you?" Sab laughed knowing that her friends were still safe. Dom grabbed her by the hair to turn her to face him.

"Just because one plan didn't work out, doesn't mean my next won't," He yelled at her as he let her go. 

"You forget. I still have Bea." Dom pointed the gun at her. "Get out we trade places now," Dom said as they got out together and he took over driving as she got in the passenger side.

****

"The bomb is disarmed, have you got the door opened yet?" Cody asked as he re-enters the room.

"Just about," Elaina replied as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Elaina, its Daniel."

"It's not a good time Daniel. Can I call you back?" Elaina asked.

"This will only take a moment. I've gotten Sab's test results back."

"And?"

"Well, congratulate her for me. She's going to have a baby," Daniel replied. "Make sure she keeps her stress level down. It's pretty high at the moment and that could hurt the child."

 Elaina was frozen by the news. "That's great Daniel. I'll tell her. Thank you," Elaina said, recovering from the shock and hangs up her phone.

"We got it." Jake said as the door opened.

"Everyone get changed we'll meet back at HQ. We need to find where Dom took her and why he's still alive." Frank ordered as he walked back to Elaina. "What did Daniel say?"

"This is one time, I wish you were wrong," Elaina replied looking at Frank, as he realized what she was saying. 

Cody turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Cody, Sab hasn't been feeling well lately, so I took her to see Daniel," Elaina started to explain, "He did some tests, and he just got the results back."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Cody, she's pregnant," Elaina said quietly, so no one else would overhear her.

"I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him with my bare hands, if he hurts Sab or our baby."

"We'll be there to back you up Cody," Frank said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I think I better tell Karissa about Sab. Frank have Derek take Casey and Sarah back to our apartment and we'll take Karissa over there to wait," Elaina suggested.

"Cody, you're parents can go over there too if you want," Frank said.

"I'll ask but Dad will probably want to help some way." Cody went over to talk to his parents as Frank talked to Derek.

Elaina went over to sit with Karissa. "There's something I need to tell you Karissa, about Sabrina."

"Have you got news about her already? Do you know where she is?" Karissa said with tears in her eyes.

"No, the news isn't about her abduction. She told you, she saw a doctor earlier."

"Yes she said it was probably her nerves."

"Well it turned out to be something more than that," Elaina told her. "Damn it. Any other moment this would be good news. This time it just makes things more complicated."

"Elaina, please tell what is it, you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. Sabrina is pregnant. That's why she hasn't been feeling well," Elaina sighed heavily.

"There's something else you haven't told me, isn't there?"

"Sabrina is a high strung person. When she's upset or stressed about something her blood pressure goes way high. Daniel said that her stress level was high, telling me she and the baby could be in trouble."

"Does Cody know this?" Karissa asked looking over to him.

"He only knows she's pregnant. Only you and I know about the other."

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"Not now. we need him to be focused on getting her back at the moment," Elaina told her.

Frank came running back in the room. "Elaina, we have a lead as to where they are. We have to go now and suit up."

"That was fast. Come with us, Karissa," Elaina said getting up.

"They took Derek's car," Frank told her.

"Thank God for small favors," Elaina said walking out of the building.

"What does that mean?" Karissa asked in confusion.

"Derek's car has a locating device on it. We can trace the car right to them," Frank explained as they got in his car.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

Dom drove up to a building and pulled Sab inside. "We'll stay here till I find a way to get us out of the country," Dom said as he made her sit down in a chair. 

"You move and I'll get Bea and kill her."

"She's here?"

"Would you like to see her?" A smirk came across his face as he grabbed her. He led her toward a room. He held the gun to her. "Oh Bea, someone is here to see you."

Sab opened the door to see no one there. "Where is she?" Sab asked turning to him.

Dom looked inside. He saw the chair on the floor with the cut ropes. "Damn you Bea!" Dom yelled as he dragged Sab back. "Get the fuck out here or she gets it!" He looked around to see where she could be.

"Bea, I mean it!" Dom shouted as he shot the gun in the air, then pointed it back at Sab.

"Let her go," a voice shouted back.

"Come out now!"

Bea walked out from behind a wall partition. "Let her go."

"Not a chance." Dom said as he pointed the gun at Bea and shot. Bea jumped out of the way as the bullet missed her. Sab jabbed her elbow into Dom's chest, as he stumbled back from the blow, she made a run for safety.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he aimed the gun to shoot her. The bullet hit the partition that Sab had just run behind. She screamed as the bullet nearly hit her.

******

Frank and Elaina arrived with Cody and his father. Cody went straight to the operations board and started the search for the car. Frank brought him a vest to put on. His dad put it on him as he continued the search. Elaina put on her vest. Frank made sure it was secure, as she checked her guns while they were standing back by the arsenal lockers. 

"Where's my knife at?" Elaina asked noticing that Frank didn't give it to her.

"I don't think you'll get that close to him," Frank told her.

"We'll never know until we get there. Get my knife for me, please." Frank found the knife and handed it to her. She placed it in the sheath on her leg then they walked out to the main area.

"Cody, do you have them yet?" Frank asked as he walked over to them.

"I'm searching the area now for any abandoned building," Cody said as the computer beeps with the search. "Got it!" Cody exclaimed. "There's an abandoned building on 51st street and that has to be it. I doubt that he would use an occupied building."

"Can you get the blueprints for it?" Caleb asked before Frank could.

"Reading my mind again, Caleb?" Frank smiled at him.

"Anticipating your next move is all," Caleb said.

"Jake, you and the ladies go ahead in the van, we'll follow in my car," Frank ordered.

"We're on our way," Jake replied as they all went to the van.

Cody made another search and found no blueprints for the building. "Damn they aren't in the system we'd have to go to the city office to get copies," Cody said.

"We don't have time for that. Let's go we'll, plan our strategy on the way," Frank ordered. 

Caleb went to follow them but Cody stopped him. "Dad, I want you to stay here, we need you here on this system if something should fail on the van. It's been hinky lately and we need a back up. Do you mind waiting here?" Cody hoped not to offend his father.

"I'd be proud to stay here and help in any way possible son." Caleb hugged Cody. "Now go get your bride back."

"When are you going to tell me everything that Daniel told you?" Frank asked Elaina as they get in his car to wait for Cody. 

"I told you what he said," Elaina didn't look at him when she answered him.

"Liar, you can't look at me, so I know there is more, what is it?" Frank insisted.

"She could be in a lot of trouble if her stress level goes any higher." Elaina closed her eyes to quietly say a prayer as Cody came out.

******

As they arrived at the building, Frank, Elaina and Cody went to the van. The rest of the two teams gathered at the back of the van with them. "Cody, I want you to go in with Jake and me. Elaina, you take Paula and Dee with you. Heather, Alex and Rav, you'll be going in together. Monica, you need to handle the communication for us."

"I can do that. Cody and Sab keep me up on it." Monica smiled at Cody. 

"Let's go find Sabrina," Frank said as the teams divided into search groups. 

They all walked into together and then Frank motioned them in the directions he wanted each group to go in. Elaina and her team went down a long hallway at the front of the building. They each looked into the empty offices but found no sign of Sab or Bea.

Frank, Jake and Cody go farther back into the building checking each office and door as they go. They heard shots but with the echo in the building they have a hard time figuring out where they came from. "Elaina did you hear the shots?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, any idea where they came from?" Elaina asked.

"No. Alex do you know?"

"No idea." Alex answered.

"Well, we know they're here so keep looking," Frank ordered them. 

Elaina and the girls turned down the next hallway leading back into the building. "This damn place is a maze." They heard more shots and shouting. Elaina went with her intuition and ran to the hallway that met up with Frank and the guys. 

"How did you get here so fast?" Cody asked as the girls came running up.

"We turned right and ran down the hall," Paula said sarcastically.

"We heard shouting and then more shots, I guessed that they came from this direction," Elaina told Frank.

"I thought the same thing. You take the left side, we'll take the right," Frank said as came to another long hallway. Again they heard shots and shouting. This time they also heard a scream.

"Hang on Sab. We're coming," Elaina said quietly.

******

"Come on my Sweet. I'm not going to hurt the woman I love." Dom said trying to get Sab to show herself. Sab leaned against a wall trying to slow down her breathing. 

"Telling me that years ago…. may have worked…. it's not going to now," Sab shouted trying to control her breathing. Dom shot at the wall Sab was standing behind and she let out a shriek. The bullet missed her shoulder be two inches. She ran down the hallway away from the bullet hole.

"You can't run forever," Dom called out after her.

"I can sure as damn try," Sab said to herself as she rounded a corner. As she does she bumped into something that knocked her to the floor. "Damn it!"

"Sab?" a voice called to her in the shadows.

"Whose there?"

"It's me, Bea," Bea replied stepping out from the shadows. 

"Oh my God, Bea!" Sab got off the floor and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are, too," Bea replied returning the hug. Sab leaned up against the wall again.

"Well, not too alright. I have a huge cramp from running away from Dom," Sab said as she rubbed her stomach.

"We'll be out of here soon. I see you were just about to walk down the aisle?" Bea said looking at Sab's dress.

"Yeah some wedding. Huh?"

"We'll plan a new and better one," Bea said as another shot rang out from down the hall. "Think it's best we move."

Bea took Sab by the arm and dragged her down the hallway. They ran into a stairwell and down a few flights of stairs. They heard above them that Dom had come through the same door way. Sab looked up as she's going down the stairs. She saw him pointing his gun down at them. He shot again. Sab screamed, she had to stop to rest up against the wall.

"Sab, you can't stop. Come on." Bea turned around to get her.

"Bea, I can't." Sab said sliding down to the floor. "The pain…. in my stomach…. it hurts too much."

"You're gonna have to move. Just until we get to the next level," Bea said trying to get her up.

"I can't Bea."

"Don't even bother taking another step," Dom said from behind them as he had caught up to them. "Now I'm tired of playing this game of cat and mouse. Throw your gun down the stairs Bea," He told her as she pointed the gun at him.

"I can't do that."

"You **will** or I'll kill Sab," Dom threatened holding the gun on Sabrina. Bea slowly backed up and dropped her gun down the stairs.

"Good. Now over against the wall," Dom ordered still pointing the gun at Sab. Bea did what he said but turned around to face him. Dom walked down a few of the last steps to be next to Sab. "Get up start walking for the door. Run and I'll kill Bea then you."

"I can't get up," Sab said softly. She leaned her head back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"You'll do what I say, now get up!" Dom pulled on her causing Sab to scream out in pain.

"Sab, you're so pale," Bea tried to go to her but Dom sighted his gun on her.

"I'm just tired." Sab replied slowly. "I just need…I just…" Sab fainted causing her head to fall to one side.

 "Sab!" Bea tried to see her friend but Dom still had the gun on her.

"Don't even think about it. Sab, get up and stop playing."

"She's not playing, if you can't tell." Bea argued as she tried to get to Sab again.

"She's fine. Now stay there!"

"She could be seriously hurt!" Bea yelled at him.

"Oh, to hell with you!" Dom said as he took the gun off safety and started to put pressure on the trigger. A shot rang out as Bea covered her head. Feeling no pain she looked up to see Dom on the floor with his gun beside him. Frank and the guys stood behind him with their guns drawn.

"Glad you guys are here," Bea said then looked back at Sab. "Oh no, Sab!" She ran up to her and checked her pulse.

"What's wrong with her?" Cody asked pushing through the guys.

"Elaina, we found them. Head for the south stairway, level 5." Frank said into his mic.

"Tell Monica to call an ambulance," Cody said as he too checked Sab's pulse and found it weak.

A few minutes later Elaina and the other girls arrived in the stairway. Elaina saw Sab lying in Cody's arms, looking as white as her dress. She looked down at Dom. "Damn you, why couldn't you leave her alone," Elaina said kicking him. 

"Stop it, he can't feel it. I already checked he's dead." Frank told her, grabbing her.

"Monica any word on when the ambulance will be here?" Jake asked over the mic.

"I hear them coming now," Monica told them from the van.

"Heather, Rav you go show them where we are," Elaina ordered. "And be quick about it."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the others arrived in the cars behind it. When they see Cody exit from the ambulance they can tell that something has happened with Sab.

"Cody, what's wrong you look as pale as she does?" Bea asked, reaching him first as he waited for Sab to be taken from the ambulance.

"She's going to lose the baby," Cody managed to say in his distraught frame of mind.

Frank and Elaina come up to the others as Cody goes in with Sab. "What's going on, is she ok?" Elaina asked hopeful.

"Cody said she was losing the baby," Paula managed to tell them as she broke down.

"**NO**! God no!" Elaina screamed. Frank held her as she broke down in tears for her friend's loss.

"Try to hold it together, Lady. She's going to need all of us," Frank said quietly standing outside as the others went in with Cody.

"We need to get Karissa and Cody's parents here," Elaina said trying to regain her composure.

"Monica is taking care of that. She's taking the van back and picking them up." Frank stroked her hair back from her face as he talked to her. "Are you going to be able to handle this?"

"Does it **look** like I can handle it?" Elaina said looking up at him. "What's happening to her is going to be so hard. She's going to learn that she was pregnant and lost the baby all at the same time. That's going to be devastating to her. I'll have to handle it whether I think I can or not."

"We better go in and be with the others," Frank told her. She nodded her head in agreement.

*******

After a long time passed, Daniel came out of the emergency room. He glanced over to see Elaina and Frank walking in the hall, as he walked over to Cody and his parents. Frank and Elaina walked in to hear the news as he was telling Cody but stayed away from the family with the others.

"I hate to give people this type of news," Daniel said. "Sab is going to be ok but she won't be having the baby." 

"**No**!" Cody screamed as his mother tried to comfort him. "That bastard killed my baby."

"Cody, I'm sorry I had to tell you. I was wondering, do you want me to tell her about the baby or do you want to?" Daniel asked him.

Cody looked to his mother for her advice. "Mom, I think I should be the one to tell her, don't you?"

"I think, she'd want to hear it from you," Carol told her son.

"I'll do it Dr. Nathan. Thank you for all you've done," Cody said turning back toward the doctor.

 "I'll come back to get you when she's settled into a room." Daniel walked over to Elaina. She was softly crying on Frank's shoulder. "I'm sorry Elaina. I did all I could but it was too late to save the baby."

"I know. You're a good doctor, Daniel," Elaina said as she moved to hug him. "Have you told her yet?"

"Cody is going to tell her," Daniel stated. "I need to go back and check on her. Excuse me." Daniel went back to the emergency room.

"Damn. I didn't think he'd want to do it," Frank said. "I know it's going to be rough telling her. I hope he allows her mother and his parents to be with him."

"I'm sure he will, they need to be in there when he does," Elaina thought. "I know it would've helped you if our families had been with you, when you told me what happened."

"I'm not sure anyone or anything could've helped me." Frank held Elaina tight as they stood together. Cody came over to talk to them.

"Elaina? Are you ok?" Cody asked.

"Oh, Cody, don't worry about me. You have enough to worry about. I'm fine." Elaina forced a smile.

"I just wanted to know… if you'd…if you'd be with me… when I told Sabrina?" Cody stumbled to ask her.

"Cody, don't you think, it would be better to have just your families in there when you tell her?"

"I think she'd want you there, too. You've been there for her, whenever she needed help. She needs you more than ever, the way I look at it," Cody told her.

"I'm not sure I can hold myself together long enough, Cody. I'm sorry, I can't." Elaina walked down the hall to go outside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was affecting her so hard," Cody apologized.

"I'll take care of her. You just worry about Sab and yourself," Frank suggested to him.

********

About a half hour later, Daniel had come out to get Cody to talk to Sabrina. Cody and Karissa along with his parents went into her room together. She was still asleep as they walked in. Cody went over to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. He took her hand and kissed it. She slowly woke up looking at her surrounding wondering where she was.

"Hello, Angel," Cody brushed a curl from her face. "I have your Mom here with me, so are my mom and dad," Cody told her.

Sab tried to sit up but Cody stopped her from doing so. "Why won't you let me sit up? What happened to me?" Sab wondered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Karissa asked.

"I was running away from Dom. Bea! Is Bea ok? Did he shoot her? I need to see Bea."

"Sab! Sab, wait she's fine," Cody told her holding her down. "She's out in the hall. I need to talk to you for a few minutes before you have more visitors," Cody said to her in a very serious tone.

"What is it, Cody?" Sab asked. She looked to her mom who was trying to keep her from seeing any tears. "Mom, are you crying. What's going on someone tell me, please?" Sab looked back to Cody.

"Angel, Daniel gave Elaina your test results after Dom took you away," Cody started to explain, "He told her you were pregnant."

"We're going to have a baby? Oh, Cody, that's wonderful news. I didn't think of that when I was feeling bad. Wow, I'm going to have a baby, Mom. You're going to be a grandmother." Sab looked at her Mom, Karissa started to cry shaking her head. "Mom? Why are you shaking your head no?"

"Angel," Cody took her hand as Elaina slipped in the room with Frank. 

"Elaina. Cody told me the wonderful news I'm going to have a baby," Sab laughed.

Elaina spun around to face Frank. "I can't do this, I thought I could, but I can't," Elaina whispered to him.

"Elaina, Frank, come over here with us," Sab told them.

Elaina quickly dried her face with Frank's handkerchief, and then walked over to her bed. "I think we interrupted something important that Cody was going to say to you," Frank stated.

"Oh. You were going to say something, what was it, Cody?" Sabrina asked him.

"My sweet Angel, I really can't think of any other way to say this. I don't want to hurt you." Tears started to fall from Cody's eyes as he spoke to her. "We're…you aren't…" Cody had to stop. Cody's dad looked at Frank as if asking him to help Cody.

Frank walked over and put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm here if you need me." 

Cody nodded; he turned his attention back to Sab. It seemed to help him to know that Frank was willing to help. "Angel, we aren't having a baby. You miscarried." Cody figured he had to say it out right or he'd never be able to do it.

"I…I miscarried?" Sab questioned what she heard. 

"Yes. Honey, you lost the baby," Karissa said hugging her as Cody stood up.

"You tell me I'm pregnant and then you tell me I miscarried? Why did you bother telling me? Why didn't you make up something? Why tell me about it?" Sab questioned them.

"Sabrina." Frank spoke to her. "You had to know about the miscarry. There was no way we couldn't." 

"Babe, you'll have a few restrictions on your life for a while, from the miscarriage and you would've wondered why you have them if we hadn't told you," Elaina told her.

"It's not fair," Sab said as her mom held her. Cody broke down again as he saw Sab crying. His mother comforted him.

"The only good thing to come of this, is that bastard is finally dead," Frank said, quietly to Elaina.

A note from the authors:

I know we ended this with a rather sad ending but there was no way to make this one a happy ending.  The story continues on in the next fic. The next one is a roller coaster of emotions so hang on for the ride.  J


End file.
